


Воспитание Локи

by Sapiens_Trot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, Rape, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий, описанных в фильме "Мстители" Тор с Локи отправляются совсем не в Асгард. Тору слишком больно отдавать брата под суд и он решает сделать все, чтобы Локи изменился и раскаялся. Но, кажется, попадает в свою же ловушку...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 глава

Унизительно. Как же унизительно. На него надели наручники и маску, как на преступника! Локи почувствовал, как спазматически сжалось горло, едва он попытался сглотнуть слюну. Старк отличался завидным чувством юмора – потому маска, спроектированная им специально для бога Обмана, была похожа на БДСМ-маску. 

Говорить в ней Локи уже не мог – небольшой металлический шарик постоянно холодил небо, плотно прижимая язык. Кроме того, болела челюсть, которую не в меру ретивый Халк, кажется, тогда повредил в драке. 

На руках наручники, посох вне досягаемости, и Тор собирается доставить его на суд в Асгарде, где к нему точно не отнесутся снисходительно. А ведь так все хорошо было!

Локи вздохнул. Невозможность выговориться страшно раздражала, все тело еще ныло после боя. Хорошо, что он намного выносливее обычного человека – иначе Халк оставил бы за собой просто еще одно изломанное мертвое тело. 

А Тор молчит. Не нравится, видать, братишке перспектива суда. Но Локи уже не изменится и не собирается ничего менять – если удастся сбежать, он и дальше продолжит свое дело.

Тор. Старший. Наследник. Пример для подражания. Как же он раздражал – как ни старался Локи, ему никогда не переплюнуть старшего брата. Пусть даже и сводного. Сам того не осознавая, Локи всю жизнь старался стать лучше. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы Тор смотрел на него с уважением и восхищением! Ради этого он отказался бы даже от трона Асгарда – просто осознание и признание его лучшим значительно подсластило бы ему жизнь. Ведь для Локи никогда даже не строили капищ! Никогда не поклонялись ему, лишь понося на все лады!

Что-то он расклеился. А Тор все молчит. Ну понятно, его честному братцу вовсе не хочется предавать Локи – это так Тор видит. Богу Обмана все еще по силам проникнуть в его голову, но теперь, раненому и без сил, это удается ненадолго и никак не удастся повлиять на старшего братца. А еще Локи знает, что Тор над чем-то напряженно раздумывает и даже скрывает эти мысли. Когда они уже стояли в круге, готовые перенестись в Асгард, Тор, наконец, почувствовал присутствие брата в своей голове и, повернувшись, насмешливо ему улыбнулся. Из мешанины его мыслей четко выделилась одна, сияя огненными буквами и заставляя Локи давиться слюной с металлическим привкусом – то ли от крови, то ли от мерзкого шарика.

«А не надеть ли мне на тебя, братик, ошейник и поводок? Собачий в самый раз будет, я думаю.»

«Не посмеешь!» - хочется ответить ему, чтобы избавиться хоть от этого унижения, но проклятая маска не дает ему и такой малости, потому он хватается за другой конец телепорта. Синее сияние – вот и конец. Конец всем его планам и мечтам. Конец его жизни.

Локи открывает глаза. Что? Это не Асгард! Вопросительный взгляд на брата – они все еще на Земле, вот только это уже не проделки младшего!

Тор улыбается – немного виновато. Он активирует Тессаракт и тот в сиянии исчезает. Локи с тоской во взгляде провожает его. Неужели брат решил изменить свое мнение и теперь просто убьет его? Нет, до дрожи честный Тор не сделает этого. Но тогда – что?

Тор расстегивает наручники – и Локи не верит своим глазам. Потом старший брат заставляет его немного нагнуть голову и расстегивает отвратительную маску, снимает ее и отбрасывает в сторону. 

А потом тяжело опускается перед Локи на колени, опуская голову. 

Молчание затягивалось. Тор все так же стоял перед ним на коленях, а Локи пытался осознать, что сейчас произошло.

\- Тор? – вопросительная интонация. Хриплый голос. Челюсть все еще болит, и язык слушается с трудом. Дать бы сейчас деру, но что-то не дает Локи так сделать.

Тот, наконец, поднимает голову.

\- Я слушаю тебя, брат.

\- Что все это значит? – Локи с некоторой опаской подбирает свой посох, валяющийся возле Тора – и тот не препятствует этому.

\- Я остаюсь с тобой, брат. Тебя приговорят в Асгарде. 

\- Я знаю. И поэтому ты решил оставить меня на Земле? – На Локи внезапно нападает приступ смеха. Его глупый брат решил таким образом спасти Локи от суда? Но ему же хуже! 

\- Я хочу попытаться заставить тебя передумать, брат, – Тор стоит перед ним на коленях. Тор. На коленях. Перед Локи. 

\- Я никогда не передумаю! – шипит он и последнее, что видит Тор в тот день – это замахивающийся брат.

Когда он приходит в себя, в каком-то помещении, он связан. Молота в пределах досягаемости нет, что и понятно – Локи не смог бы его и с места сдвинуть. Тор поднимает голову – а перед ним сидит его дорогой братец. Дорогой костюм и самоуверенная улыбка, но в глазах его недоумение. Локи не может понять причины этого глупого поступка, не может понять, чего Тор хотел добиться этим.

\- Позволь мне остаться рядом с тобой, брат, – светловолосый мужчина улыбается, глядя прямо в эти растерянные зеленые глаза. Локи фыркает.

\- На тебе кто-то применил воздействие, Тор?

Он улыбается еще шире.

\- Никто не сможет это сделать, даже всемогущий Локи. Всеотец позаботился об этом. Я сам хочу служить тебе.

Служить? Локи кажется, что на него внезапно обрушился весь мир. Тор? Служить ему? Ну что за чушь!

\- Тор, ты умом тронулся, или Халк выбил последние, и так немногочисленные мозги?

\- Нет, – Тор немного повернулся, стараясь устроиться поудобнее. Нелегкая задача, когда все тело скручено веревками. - Я хочу понять мотивы твоих поступков, хочу понять тебя, стать ближе. Может быть тогда, на суде у меня будет, что сказать в твою защиту.

Локи внезапно оказывается очень близко, заглядывая в глаза. Тонкие пальцы обхватывают голову, не давая отстраниться, да Тор и не пытается, послушно распахивая свое сознание перед братом. Он чист и говорит только правду. Что бы ни делал Локи, Тор все еще любит своего младшего брата и ему абсолютно все равно, что они не родные, а еще у Тора есть мыслишка, что поняв Локи, он сможет повлиять на него и исправить. А Всеотец уже не сможет наказать раскаявшегося сына.

Локи прерывает контакт, смеясь над наивностью брата.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь заставить меня раскаяться и явиться на суд? Ты еще глупее, чем я думал!

Тор опускает взгляд. Он не думал, что это будет легко, но сейчас главное – остаться рядом с Локи, пусть даже придется делать то, в чем он будет раскаиваться.

\- Я могу принести клятву верности, – бормочет он, пытаясь немного размять затекающие пальцы и призывает Мьельнир.

Молот прилетает быстро, с грохотом разбивая стену. Локи с проклятьем шарахается от Тора, ожидая удара, но тот и не собирается нападать и трикстер со смесью страха и возбуждения наблюдает за братом.

\- Ты отдашь мне Мьельнир? Отдашь мне свое оружие, над которым так трясешься? 

\- Я готов служить тебе. 

Локи вновь оказывается так близко, его тихий сладкий голос патокой льется в уши Тору, заволакивая мозг дымкой обмана.

\- Готов? А готов ли ты делать то, что не понравится? Убивать во славу меня беззащитных людей, например? 

Тор вздрагивает, и Локи ухмыляется. Вот, наконец, он в своей стихии – обман и предательство. Внезапная идея совратить Тора с пути истинного, изменить братика в худшую сторону и опустить его в такую бездну лжи и обмана, что тот сам возненавидит себя, захватывает Локи. 

\- Если ты хочешь остаться и принести клятву верности, ты должен быть готов сделать это и даже хуже, – тихий голос, тепло губ у самого уха выводят бога молний из себя, но он старается сдерживаться. – Ты готов убивать своих любимых землян по моему приказу, пытать и насиловать беззащитных женщин, если мне это потребуется?

Широкие плечи опускаются под грузом пока еще несуществующей вины, и Тор честно признает:

\- Нет. 

\- Тогда зачем ты мне нужен? – Локи оказывается у него за спиной, обнимая брата и продолжая нашептывать ему в ухо разные гадости. Ему нравится это – и забавляют жалкие потуги Тора. Теперь ему даже хочется оставить брата при себе – и тогда посмотрим, кто кого изменит быстрее. И трикстер даже не сомневается, что Тор проиграет. 

Тор молчит, не зная, что сказать и Локи продолжает:

\- И ты согласен остаться на таких условиях? Видя, как я творю насилие и несправедливость, сможешь ли ты сдержаться?

\- Нет, – Тор опять честен – любую, даже самую малую ложь его брат мгновенно почувствует, так зачем напрягаться и врать? Ложь никогда не была его сильной стороной.

Руки на его плечах чуть сжимаются, и – Локи начинает неспешно разминать немеющие от слишком тугой веревки мышцы, слыша как тихо, почти неслышно выдыхает Тор. 

\- А если я скажу тебе упасть ниц передо мной и восславить меня?

Молчание. Локи чуть нажимает на связанные руки, заставляя судорогу прошить могучее тело брата, и слышит его стон сквозь зубы. Власть над Тором заводит его неимоверно, его хочется сломать и сделать послушным своей воле.

\- Я… - Тор рвано выдыхает, шевеля плечами в попытке убрать резкую боль, - Я сделаю это, если ты так хочешь.

Локи, не удержавшись, чувствительно, до боли, прикусывает тонкую кожу брата, там, где шея плавно переходит в плечо и с удовольствием слышит болезненное шипение. Потом выпрямляется и в несколько шагов оказывается перед братом. Тор вновь на коленях – перед ним. Спутанные светлые волосы скрывают лицо, и Локи убирает их, натыкаясь на прямой взгляд честных синих глаз.

\- Принеси мне клятву верности, братец, и я не прогоню тебя, – Локи вытягивает вперед ногу, подсовывая сверкающе чистый ботинок просто под нос Тору и, когда тот глухо произносит «Клянусь» и прикасается губами к лакированной поверхности, Локи, бог Лжи и Обмана, впервые чувствует свой триумф.


	2. 2 глава

Мьельнир оказывается совсем не таким тяжелым, как представлялось Локи. Он берет его в руку, наслаждаясь тоскливым взглядом брата, и с любопытством разглядывает. Молнию он вызвать вряд ли сможет, это и козе понятно, но все же…

\- Будешь хорошо себя вести, дам поиграться ненадолго, – веревки с Тора спадают, и он поднимается на ноги. Локи выводит его из комнаты и показывает свои владения.

У него большой дом и куча приспешников, но, похоже, бог еще не забыл поражение от Мстителей – и повторять свои ошибки он не собирается. Локи укрепляет свое влияние по всему миру и, похоже, что новая игра безумно забавляет его. Посох может подчинить нужных ему людей – но ему интересно самому завоевать их. Времени полно – вряд ли без Тессаракта он сможет попасть в Асгард, так что спешить пока некуда.

Тору отводится несколько комнат возле его покоев – и брат послушно заходит туда, такой непривычно тихий. Потерянный взгляд – кажется, малыш Тор не думал, что все зайдет настолько далеко? Кажется, он вообще не думал, когда решил сделать такую глупость. Это надо же! Он всерьез считает, что Локи, увидев его желание остаться, возрыдает вместе с ним, и они вернутся в Асгард?

Смешно. Великий Обманщик фыркнул. Но сегодня с братцем можно будет еще поиграть, пока он в полной мере не осознал, на что согласился.

Небольшое заклинание – и покои Тора в точности похожи на те, что были у него дома. Тор оборачивается и благодарит брата слабой улыбкой. Потом идет к окну.

\- Стой, – негромко приказывает Локи и брат послушно замирает. Какой послушный мальчик.

\- Сядь сюда, – он опускается в кресло и показывает Тору на место возле своих ног. Тот не возражает вслух, по крайней мере, и садится. Локи кусает губы, немного разочарованный такой сговорчивостью и некоторое время просто сидит, пялясь на светлую макушку возле своих колен. Вдруг появляется потребность усугубить положение брата.

\- Если ты вдруг передумаешь, я верну твою клятву.

\- А Мьелльнир?

Локи, посмеиваясь над глупым братом, поглаживает его по волосам.

\- Его ты не получишь.

Вздох. 

Тору горько, так горько. Решение, которое далось ему так тяжело, за несколько бессонных ночей, Локи просто опошлил и превратил в нечто странное и даже противоестественное. Он даже не думал, что брат на самом деле такой, ведь раньше, в детстве, они были дружны. Так когда же в Локи появилась эта злоба и зависть? Неужели это он виноват? Это он испортил своего младшего брата?

Когда Всеотец сообщил ему, что Локи им не родной, это стало для Тора потрясением. Но какая разница, кто его родители? Тор всю жизнь почитал его, как брата и не собирался отвергать из-за такого. Ну да, подшучивал немного над ним, но все равно восхищался вместе с остальными его умом и необычными проделками. Когда же шутки Локи перешли черту и стали опасными?

Бог Лжи поднимается на ноги.

\- Я позову тебя, как будешь нужен.

И Тор остается один.

Локи в задумчивости сидел в своей комнате и наблюдал за происходящим в комнате Тора на большом мониторе. Там не происходило ничего интересного – вот уже неделю Тор практически не двигался. Он просто лежал на кровати, закрыв глаза. От еды не отказывался, но выглядел все равно плохо. 

Иногда Локи залезал в его мысли и не знал тогда – радоваться или ужасаться. Тор был в депрессии. Раньше его брат просто презрительно фыркнул бы на такое заявление и заявил, что такое лишь для хлюпиков, но поди ж ты – длительное самобичевание довело и бога Молний. И тогда Локи решил, что пора довести братца до кондиции. Ему как раз доставили несколько предателей, и он собирался использовать их для воспитания Тора.

Брат пошел за ним, стоило лишь позвать его. Он даже дал закрепить себя возле стены в сырой камере – Локи лишь посмеивался, глядя на его замешательство.

\- Не переживай, братец, это все не для тебя. Сегодня я ничего тебе не сделаю.

Как ворон Одина накаркал. Как только привезли первого пленника и Локи начал его самолично (какая честь!) допрашивать с применением болевых приемов, Тор не сдержался. Ему даже удалось выдернуть одну руку из захвата кандалов и схватить Локи, который в тот момент довольно беспечно повернулся к брату спиной, вполне уверенный, что Тор закреплен очень надежно. 

После того, как в голове перестало звенеть от удара об стену, Локи даже обиделся. Обездвижив Тора, который уже почти освободился, заклинанием, он приказал доставить его в соседнюю комнату, и передал связанного пленника подчиненным, решив заняться Тором.

И почему он решил, что брат такое вытерпит? Почему подумал, что этот до отвращения справедливый Тор сможет спокойно смотреть на мучения его обожаемых землян? План был такой, что со временем он привыкнет смотреть на такое. Вероятно, на него нашло помутнение, раз он такое задумал! Нет, тут нужно действовать хитрее…

Локи зашел в камеру и задумчиво осмотрел фронт работ. Бог Молний яростно сверкал на него глазами, но словесно пока еще воздерживался. Это нужно исправить.

\- Ну не зря же я тебя привязал, как думаешь? – все-таки Локи слишком раздражен. Нужно найти себе девку на ночь, когда разберется со строптивцем.

\- Я не могу смотреть на такое! – вокруг Тора была прямо видна аура негодования. Локи аж залюбовался. С таким видом армии в бой вести, а не висеть в тюремной камере, связанным, словно окорок. Тор сейчас чувствует себя правым и еще ох как нескоро удастся искоренить из него это чувство.

\- Значит, сам поплатишься. За то, что помешал мне, за то, что унизил перед пленником, за то, что сопротивлялся мне, и наконец, за то, что ослушался меня! – Повинуясь жесту Локи, веревки подняли Тора в воздух, удерживая его ноги над полом, которого сейчас он еле-еле касался. Вся одежда выше пояса мгновенно рассыпалась пылью, и Локи даже позволил себе несколько секунд удовлетворенно созерцать тело Тора. Да, хорош, зараза, не зря на него вечно девки вешались. А сейчас – так особенно – когда все тело как вытянутая струна и под кожей отчетливо прослеживаются тугие узлы мышц. 

\- Ты серьезно, брат? – Тор поморщился, стараясь найти точку опоры и хоть немного перенести вес с рук на ноги, но увы – такой просто не было – Локи хорошо постарался.

\- Ты должен слушаться меня, Тор, помнишь? – Бог Обмана сотворил себе небольшую плеть и обошел пленника кругом, примериваясь.

\- Ты же знал, что я не смогу сдержаться, так зачем? – боли как таковой Тор не боялся. Гораздо страшнее была новая, ранее неизвестная грань брата.

\- Зачем? Хороший вопрос, – Локи нанес первый удар и опустил плеть, наблюдая первую струйку крови из рассеченной кожи. Тор сдавленно молчал. Это ничего. Все еще впереди. – Понимаешь ли ты, как сейчас подорвал мою репутацию? 

\- Репутацию? Не смеши меня! Ты сам сделал все, чтобы уничтожить ее!

Локи нанес еще несколько ударов, наблюдая, как вздрагивает тело брата.

\- А теперь этого человека придется убить, – он замер, отслеживая реакцию. Тор мелко дрожал и, несмотря на довольно холодный воздух в камере, покрылся испариной. 

\- Убить? За что? – наконец, решился спросить Тор.

\- За то, что он видел, как ты ударил меня. Ослушался, – каждое слово сопровождал удар. Локи постепенно входил во вкус, стараясь ударить побольнее. За каждую шутку и издевку, что сыпались на него в течении всей его жизни. За проигрыши. За то, что он никогда не сядет на трон Асгарда – из-за Тора. 

Когда он закончил и заставил плеть исчезнуть, спина брата была вся покрыта кровью, а сам он потерял сознание.

Локи вздохнул и распорядился перенести Тора в его покои. Если оставить его в камере – а была такая мыслишка, то наутро братец будет чувствовать себя мучеником, а это абсолютно не входило в планы его младшенького. Да и к черту всех девок – сегодня Локи сорвался на Торе.

Он сам аккуратно смыл кровь и смазал спину брату целебной мазью. Тор очнулся в процессе, но не говорил ничего, лишь вздрагивал от особенно болезненных прикосновений. И когда Локи уже собрался уходить, Тор попросил:

\- Не убивай его, пожалуйста.

Бог Обмана медленно улыбнулся, стирая со своего лица довольную улыбку, и придавая лицу несколько скорбное выражение.

\- Он умрет. Из-за тебя, Тор. Увы, я не могу его отпустить после такого.

Он и так, и так бы не отпустил пленника, но братишке об этом знать не обязательно.

\- Но ты же можешь сделать что-нибудь! Сделай его верным слугой, сотри память! – Тор приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь встать, и Локи в мгновение ока оказался около него, надавливая на шею и заставляя лечь обратно.

\- Тогда ты не получишь урока, братец.

Тор смотрел на него такими глазами… Локи, наверное, до конца жизни не забудет этот взгляд, полный боли и сожаления. Но Тор должен научиться понимать последствия своих поступков и, что самое главное, подчиняться Локи! 

Несколько дней Тор выздоравливал, но – Локи видел это, – что-то изменилось в нем. Пропало, и не вернется. Тор словно надломился и, значит, уже немного осталось.

Но пока шел следующий этап дрессировки бога Молний. Локи дал ему Мьелльнир, и теперь Тор мог упражняться с ним. Это немного порадовало его брата, и теперь Локи мог снова применить кнут.

\- Ты ведь помнишь, она умрет, если ты снова сорвешься, – он открыл камеру. Тор, бледный до синевы и яростно стискивающий кулаки, шагнул внутрь. На сей раз он вытерпел до конца, хотя Локи и не особенно зверствовал – девчонка даже останется красивой. И живой – ее вина была не так уж и тяжела, поэтому Локи решил не убивать ее. 

Да и не она была ему интересна. В конце – концов, Тор оказался неожиданно интересной игрушкой.

Выйдя из камеры, его брат беспробудно пил несколько дней, пока ему не перестали давать алкоголь по приказу Локи. Наступил следующий этап.  
Когда Тор вошел, от пленника уже мало что оставалось. Истерзанная масса, могущая лишь хрипеть – он сорвал голос в процессе. Но эта масса была все еще жива, и Локи вложил в ладонь Тору свой кинжал.

\- Избавь его от мучений.

Брат с ужасом посмотрел на него и разжал руку. Тонкое лезвие зазвенело по каменному полу.

\- Никогда! 

\- Просто посмотри на него, – Локи змеей вился возле Тора, вливая с каждым своим словом яд. – Он больше никогда не сможет ходить, видеть и слышать. Это уже не человек и он сам молит о смерти. Хочешь услышать его мысли? – короткое прикосновение и Тора тряхануло от мыслей и ощущений этого несчастного. 

\- Просто помоги ему. Это же милосердие, – Тору казалось, что сама камера сузилась до невозможности и превратилась в один длинный темный тоннель, откуда доносились стоны смертника и тихий шепот Локи. Он ошибался. В его брате нет ничего человеческого, это просто чудовище! 

\- Тор, – зеленые глаза смотрят требовательно и даже ласково и бог Молний с ужасом понимает, что у него в руке снова рукоять ножа, а сам он стоит возле стола. 

Тихий, почти неслышимый хрип.

\- Пожалуйста…

И Тор, зажмурившись, опускает руку с зажатым в ней лезвием, обрывая мучения. Потом он выходит наружу и сползает по стене, содрогаясь в бессильных рыданиях. Он убивал раньше – бесчисленное количество раз, но то, что с ним сделал Локи, это просто бесчеловечно.

А его брат и не человек, напоминает он себе. И даже не ас, как Тор. Но неужели он всегда был таким жестоким?

Локи с беспокойством наблюдает, как брат уходит к себе. Он переборщил? Тор кажется совсем потухшим и непохожим на себя и Локи внезапно понимает, что беспокоится. Он сломал его, но… Хорошо ли это?

Локи в несколько шагов догоняет неспешно бредущего Тора. Тот волочит ноги, словно древний старик. Нет больше бога Молний, что так весело пировал в Асгарде. 

\- Тор, постой!

\- Что тебе, Локи? Я хочу уйти.

Уйти? Нет, никак невозможно! Локи пробирает дрожь при одной мысли, что Тор уйдет. Сейчас, в таком состоянии, что сделает он? После крушения всех своих надежд и принципов? 

Локи хитрит и все равно ведет Тора в его комнаты. Тот не сопротивляется, внезапно став безразличным ко всему. Локи раздевает его и гонит в душ - смывать с тела кровь, сам пока приносит еду и находит Тора все в том же душе, с ледяной водой, уже всего замерзшего. Приходится растирать его тело большим пушистым полотенцем, разгоняя кровь. Тор не простудится, но, кажется, его немного отпускает. Он даже ест.

А потом Локи укладывает брата в кровать и, раздевшись, ныряет и сам туда. Возле Тора хорошо, уютно и так горячо, словно это не Тор, а печка. Локи обнимает его и старший брат, наконец, оживает.

Правда, не совсем так, как планировал сам Великий Хитрец, но это уже мелочи жизни и поэтому Локи даже не сопротивляется, когда большая ладонь сжимает его горло, а гневные синие глаза заглядывают в саму душу.

\- Зачем ты так поступаешь? Зачем, Локи? – Тор даже немного потряс его, на горле точно синяки останутся, потом разжал пальцы.

Локи растер горло, слабо улыбаясь, потом вновь прижался к Тору.

\- Ты же знаешь, братик. Потому что я такой и есть.

Тор отрицательно качает головой, но младший отчетливо видит в его глазах печаль, что поселилась там, кажется, навсегда.

\- Ты не такой.

Дурак Тор! Столько трудов насмарку! А он все равно верит в то, что Локи может измениться! Насколько же далеко простирается его доброта? Как долго он сможет терпеть чудовище рядом?

Тор молча усмехается. И пусть сегодня был один из худших дней его жизни, Локи начал меняться. Слабо, незаметно даже для себя, но изменения видны. 

Брат опускается рядом, сгребая его в свои объятия, и Локи затихает. Как же хорошо просто лежать, прижимаясь к большому и теплому телу рядом. Так защищенно он себя чувствовал последний раз в детстве, наверное. И даже радостно стало, что все-таки не сломал Тора.

\- Такой, – упрямо возражает Локи. – Мне нравится это. 

\- Нравится мучить и убивать?

Конечно, нет! Ему нравится власть, а пачкаться при этом необязательно – всегда найдется кто-то для грязной работы. Так что это все было лишь для воспитания Тора. Но ему знать об этом не нужно.

\- Да. В том есть свое удовольствие.

\- Мне этого не понять, – бормочет Тор и Локи насылает на него сон, наслаждаясь украденными мгновениями близости. По-хорошему, не следовало бы так делать, да и вообще лучше бы оставить Тора наедине со своими мыслями – ах, он убил невиновного, – но безумно хорошо быть сейчас рядом с ним. Локи сравнивает – а если бы он сейчас лежал бы с девушкой? Было бы ему так хорошо? И с обидой понимает, что нет. Даже спящий Тор защищает его. От всего мира. От самого Локи.


	3. 3 глава

Утром Локи был готов рвать на себе волосы с досады. Тор исчез и проделал это столь неожиданно мастерски, что никто, и сам трикстер, этого не заметил. 

Куда мог деться братишка? Неужели смылся к этой своей девке? Локи шипел от злости и пускал в ход всю свою магию, но найти Тора не мог. 

Отправился в Асгард? Вполне возможно, но Локи не хотелось в это верить. И вообще, чего это он так злится? Сам же виноват – приказа не покидать базу Тору не было, а значит, тот вполне мог решить, что такое ему разрешено. 

А, может, он отправился к Мстителям? Локи уже с полмесяца пытался помешать бизнесу Тони Старка – втихую, конечно. Ему это было не так уж и нужно, но возможность утереть нос этому зазнайке грела душу. Тор может навести на его след команду героев? Глупый вопрос. 

Когда на третьи сутки Тор появился – растрепанный и, похоже, совсем не спавший, Локи был готов уже убить его. 

\- Ты где был? – брат посмотрел на него с бесконечным удивлением во взгляде и протянул небольшой сверток.

\- Я искал тебе подарок. Кроме того, ты не разрешил приносить своим людям мне спиртное.

Подарок? Локи не ослышался? Ему? 

Бог Хитрости нервно рассмеялся, щурясь на Тора. Подарок, значит. За всеми волнениями он забыл о собственном дне рождения!

\- Так ты пил и искал мне подарок? – решил уточнить он. Тор без зазрения совести кивнул.

\- Ну да. Ты же мой брат, и у тебя день рождения. 

Локи стало совсем смешно. И что же решил подарить ему, всемогущему Локи, Громовержец?

Подарок оказался на удивление прозаичен, и Локи даже на мгновение решил, что брат ошибся.

В небольшой шкатулке, извлеченной из подарочной бумаги, лежало два широких браслета и кулон. Все сделано из белого металла, похожего на золото, но, вероятно, все же намного тверже его, потому что это были воинские браслеты, с прорезями, для того чтобы можно поймать и отвести лезвие вражеской секиры или меча. Ну да, воинские. Усыпанные необычными зелеными камушками, как украшения женщины.  
Локи поднял вопросительный взгляд. Тор улыбнулся.

\- Их на заказ делали, специально для тебя.

\- Почему они похожи на женские? – Локи насупился, не понимая причины этого поступка брата.

\- А ты присмотрись к камушкам-то, - посоветовал Тор. Локи так и сделал, восхищенно ахнув. Зеленые амелиты! Эти редкие камни водились лишь в одном из измерений и, по слухам, сильно увеличивали магическую силу владельца. 

\- Ты пользовался Тессарактом?

\- Да, я смотался за камнями, потом нашел шкатулку и мастера, который сделал это для тебя.

\- И чем расплатился? – Локи незаметно проверил подарок на враждебное магическое воздействие. Такового не оказалось, но зато в шкатулке обнаружился секрет.

Поэтому трикстер, не теряя зря времени, нацепил на себя браслеты, которые пришлись как раз впору, плотно обхватывая узкие запястья. Тору они были бы безнадежно малы.

\- Я отдал один камешек, оказавшийся лишним. 

На кулоне было заклинание Защиты владельца, и Локи в очередной раз подивился предусмотрительности Тора. Но, как только он надел на себя украшение на тонкой цепочке из того же металла, цепь мигом укоротилась и теперь на Локи красовался настоящий узенький ошейник. Попытки снять его ни к чему не привели. Тор лишь ухмылялся, пока Локи не вспомнил его слова об ошейнике.

\- Сними его! – ошейник был узеньким и довольно изящным, но трикстеру не нравилась сама идея присутствия подобной вещи на его шее.

\- Зачем? Он очень тебе идет, – Тор искренне наслаждался видом растерянного Локи – такое нечасто увидишь. А между тем, у того стремительно портилось настроение, и уже не хотелось ни подарка, ничего. Из-за этого ошейника было так обидно, что Локи даже решил просто выбросить подарок. Ровно до тех пор, пока, не взглянув в шкатулку еще раз, не остолбенел, а потом подлетел к Тору, согнувшемуся от смеха.

\- Я тебе девка, что ли? – шипел Локи, прицельно тыкая острым концом посоха в незащищенные бока. Тор слабо уворачивался, хохоча на ходу. 

Ювелир малость ошибся – решив, что Тор делает украшения для девушки, сделал еще и серьги. 

\- Да ладно, чего тебе стоит их примерить? – Локи обиделся уже всерьез. Шкатулка полетела в брата, серьги выпали на лету. Трикстер содрал браслеты и бросил их на пол, развернулся и ушел. Тор остолбенело смотрел ему вслед. Неужели у Локи исчезло чувство юмора? Он же не всерьез это предложил! Парень, вздохнув, собрал украшения в шкатулку и грустно посмотрел на пустую выемку на месте ожерелья-ошейника. Это ведь ничего не значит. Тогда, когда он говорил брату ту фразу, он не имел ничего подобного в виду! Просто Локи действительно нужно сдерживать, пусть даже иногда, но, не будь в его жизни хотя бы нескольких выходок, сдержись он от них – и все могло бы быть иначе. 

Тор станет ошейником Локи. Так он решил еще тогда и не собирался менять свое мнение.

Локи не приходил несколько дней, и вообще никак не проявлял себя. Тор маялся от безделья, не зная, чем заняться, но пусть лучше уж спокойствие, чем Локи опять потащит к пленникам. Потом, наконец, братишка пришел – странно обиженный и надутый.

\- Сними его! – Локи оттянул высокий ворот, показывая ошейник. Как он ни старался, никакие заклятья просто не действовали на проклятом украшении. Но зато под грубыми пальцами брата изящный замочек охотно расстегнулся. Тор убрал ошейник в шкатулку и выжидательно посмотрел на брата. А ведь понятно, почему он обиделся на серьги. Рядом с Тором – широкоплечим мужчиной в самом расцвете сил, Локи казался гораздо меньше. Его брат никогда не отличался особой силой – высокий и тонкий, прямой, как натянутая струна – с женщиной его не спутать, конечно, но он вполне мог обидеться просто за такой намек.

Как только ненавистное украшение покинуло его шею, молодой бог словно расслабился и даже разлегся на кровати Тора, задумчиво водя тонким пальцем по узору на покрывающей ложе шкуре. 

\- Брат? – Тор присел на кровать. Локи даже не двинулся, чтобы освободить побольше места, поэтому Тору пришлось потесниться на краешке. – Что-то случилось?

Такой непривычно тихий Локи. Словно в детстве, когда у него что-то не получалось и он приходил к Тору. Тогда он так же молчал, не желая делиться неудачей, потому Тор, не особо церемонясь, сгреб Локи в объятия, усаживая на колени. Трикстер не противился, лишь вцепился в плащ брата и прижался, словно в поисках защиты. 

Такого Локи и в самом деле хотелось защищать – хотя даже раньше, когда они были намного моложе, Локи противился этому. Даже когда его дразнили – он мстил сам, никому не жалуясь. Но, так как силы не всегда хватало, он научился брать свое умом и хитростью.

\- Ничего не получается, Тор, – шептал Локи, стискивая холодными пальцами руку брата. – Снова неудача, я уже не знаю, что делать…

Жалобные глаза, полные слез. Тор стиснул зубы и прижал брата к себе крепче, поглаживая по узкой спине. Он обязательно уговорит его вернуться в Асгард, нужно только время! Всеотец простит блудного сына, в этом Тор был точно уверен!

\- Я не сын ему, Тор, – улыбнулся криво Локи, как всегда, беззастенчиво подслушивая громкие мысли брата.

\- Не по рождению, но по воспитанию, – напомнил Громовержец.

\- Плохо, значит, воспитал! – Локи снова спрятал лицо в плотной ткани, пряча улыбку. – А знаешь что, братец Тор? Если я соглашусь вернуться, то что ты скажешь Всеотцу в мое оправдание? Неужто нашел верные слова, раз так спокоен?

\- Нашел, - улыбнулся бог Молний, и от той улыбки, казалось, осветившей всю комнату, у Локи сжалось сердце.

\- Ну так скажи их мне, – трикстер вопрошающе заглянул в глаза брату, но тот покачал головой.

\- Не время тебе еще слышать их. И из головы моей не пытайся их достать!

\- Скажи, – просил Локи, но Тор упрямо отказывался. Тогда молодой бог, рассердившись, соскочил с колен брата, и послал в него заклинание, на миг окутавшее Тора неприятного цвета фиолетовой дымкой. Когда она рассеялась, Тор почувствовал, словно ослаб после долгой болезни. И он уже не был так уверен, что сможет поднять Мьелльнир. Его опасения подтвердились.

\- Ты никогда не попадешь в Асгард! – прошипел Локи. –Я лишил тебя всей твоей божественной силы! Посмотрим, что с тобой будет, когда ты начнешь стареть!

\- Ты не посмеешь! – Тор побледнел. Лишен силы? За что? Он теперь обычный человек?

\- Да, братец Тор, ты теперь простой смертный! – Локи засмеялся, а потом еще и припечатал, - Ты даже Тессарактом воспользоваться не сумеешь! Так что и не мечтай о доме!

Тор опустил голову. Неужели все это происходит с ним наяву? Может, уйти, пока дело не зашло дальше? Но что Локи сделает с ним дальше? Теперь Тор гораздо слабее его и – это вызывало особенную досаду, - слишком сильно зависит от своего своевольного брата-обманщика. 

\- Хочешь уйти? – Локи змеей вился возле своего брата, просто-таки наслаждаясь ситуацией. Тор на вид был настолько потерянный, что хотелось продолжить и довести его до полной потери контроля.

\- Не хочу. Делай, что хочешь, – Тор отвернулся к окну, привыкая к своему новому положению. Такое уже было, когда Всеотец наказал его, но полностью привыкнуть ему, наверное, никогда не удастся. 

Локи наслаждался, наблюдая за братом. Такой большой и сильный… Он скоро перестанет верить в то, что Локи исправится. Сомнительно, правда, что Тор перейдет на его сторону, он слишком честен для этого, но попробовать стоило. А потом, когда Локи удовлетворится результатом, он попросту вышвырнет брата. 

Но, если совсем по правде – да, он умеет и так – дела у него шли все равно неважно. Старк доставлял много хлопот, многие планы попросту не работали. Сегодня на деловых переговорах партнер заметил ошейник. Локи поморщился и потер шею. Реакция мужчины его удивила – всегда такой сдержанный Джейк вдруг буквально набросился на него. Пришлось шарахнуть его заклинанием и подправить память. Черт бы побрал и Тора, подарившего ему такой дурацкий подарок, и Джейка, явно помешанного на подобных штуках.

О, кстати… 

Уже на следующий день Локи вернулся к брату. Тот в меланхолии сидел в комнате, и смотрел на свои руки, словно ожидая, что маленькие белые молнии вот-вот соскочат с них.

\- Тор, у меня для тебя подарок! – с порога радостно объявил Локи, как-то особенно подло ухмыляясь. Так и есть - в небольшой шкатулке лежал подарок – отвратительная копия того, что он преподнес Локи. Рабский ошейник и браслеты с ушками для кандалов.

\- Это уж слишком, брат, – Тор поднял грустные глаза. Он попал в свою же ловушку и пропустил время, когда игру еще можно было прервать. И Локи это знал.

\- Ну ты же мне такое подарил, – один широкий браслет защелкнулся на его запястье. Локи улыбался, словно происходящее его безумно радовало. 

Тор подставил и вторую руку. Происходящее вдруг стало ему глубоко безразлично. Когда ошейник с негромким щелчком сошелся на могучей шее, Тор негромко скрипнул зубами, а Локи даже залюбовался им. Воистину, великий Громовержец, покорно надевший ошейник, был еще и величайшим дураком. А теперь нужно закрепить материал.

Локи привел брата в большое помещение, странно напоминавшее тронный зал в Асгарде. Тор даже проморгался, уверенный, что это галлюцинация. Но нет, все было взаправду. Его посадили на цепь возле трона в центре, Локи уселся на трон. Верх эгоцентризма, да только ведь ненастоящее все. Тор тихонько хмыкнул. Локи потрепал его по макушке, ласково улыбаясь.

\- Ты будешь сидеть тихо и подтвердишь мои слова, иначе твоя подружка умрет медленно и мучительно, - в воздухе появилось огромное зеркало, показывающее связанную Джейн. Тор дернулся, пытаясь порвать цепь.

\- Братик, ты не расслышал меня? А если будешь хорошо себя вести, дам увидеться с ней, – Локи улыбался. Но в данный момент ему очень нужно было, чтобы Тор вел себя максимально послушно.

\- За ногу бы тебя да об стенку, – с тоской прошептал Тор, не отводя взгляд от зеркала. Джейн, похоже, была без сознания, но жива. Вот только где?

\- Успеется, – Локи улыбнулся шире, а изображение в зеркале изменилось. Теперь в нем отражался Всеотец. И он явно видел их.


	4. Chapter 4

Единственный глаз его изумленно расширился, и Тор невольно улыбнулся – еще никогда ему не удалось увидеть Одина таким. Потом он вспомнил о ситуации, повлекшей удивление Всеотца, и погрустнел.

\- Тор! Что случилось? Локи! Предатель, что ты сделал с ним?

Локи, улыбаясь, потрепал Тора по макушке, еще больше спутывая и так непричесанную гриву светлых волос.

\- Я – ничего. Твой наследник, Один, сам пожелал служить мне.

Тор ощутил странное спокойствие, услышав эти слова. Теперь пути назад точно нет.

Один скривил губы, наблюдая за старшим сыном. На коленях. С преклоненной головой и позволяет Локи говорить подобные вещи! Он сам ставил Тору ментальную защиту против воздействий, а, значит, предатель Локи говорит правду.

\- Ну что же, – медленно произнес Один. – Значит, нет у меня больше сына.

Локи, старательно пряча вспыхнувший восторг, наблюдал за Всеотцом. Тот побледнел и осунулся, словно постарев сразу на несколько десятков лет. Тор вздрогнул при словах отца и поднял голову, но брат предупреждающе сжал пальцы на его шее.

«Скажешь что – и твоя маленькая подружка умрет».

И Тор промолчал. Один неверяще вглядывался в своего наследника, но тот не отвечал. Локи прервал связь и начал деятельно стаскивать с брата рабские атрибуты.

\- Зачем? – Тор горько улыбнулся. Младший покачал головой. Тор теперь слишком непохож на себя, такой усталый и словно потухший. Где-то внутри шевельнулось беспокойство, и даже разочарование, что братишка ничего не сказал Одину. Было бы намного лучше, если бы Тор принялся спорить, ударил бы Локи… Было бы интереснее, да. Но Тор молчал, позволяя вытворять над собой все эти ужасные вещи.

Локи в раздражении развернулся и ушел в свои покои. Видение Тора, словно раба, сидящего у его ног, не давало покоя. Ему не нравился такой Тор! Брат должен быть большим и шумным, веселым, пускающим молнии, но никак не таким, каким его сделал Локи!

Бог обмана заворчал, смутно осознавая, что его надули, но не понимая – где. Приказав привести к себе в покои девушку, он вроде бы успокоился. Когда вошла она – он никогда не спрашивал имен – зачем? – Локи досадливо поморщился. Девушка была без преуменьшения, прекрасна.   
Прелестное личико умело накрашено, голубые глаза глядят с обожанием и готовностью подчиняться. Сегодня на него смотрели похожие глаза – Тор так не смотрел, конечно, но все же… Он в раздражении выгнал девушку прочь и начал свои метания по покоям, не находя себе места и не зная, чем заняться. 

Тор. Большой, сильный, добрый и честный. Он всегда терпел проделки Локи, помогая ему и защищая младшего брата. И даже сейчас его старший братец желал ему лишь добра. Локи остановился, пораженный такой простой мыслью и ринулся к покоям брата.

Тор, с удивлением проследив, как Локи, обозлившись неизвестно на что, ушел к себе, не без труда снял цепь – даже и без божественных сил он все равно оставался прекрасно развитым физически мужчиной. Всеотец… Но что толку зря слезы лить – пока что он ничего не сможет сделать с этим. Нужно еще спросить у Локи про Джейн – красивая девушка-физик до сих пор вызывала у Тора чувство гордости за Мидгард. Кроме того, ее нужно защищать, как и Локи. Неожиданная мысль заставила улыбнуться. 

Братишка ведь всегда был одинок – и не было никого, кто бы вывел его на свет. Сам Тор, к сожалению, был слишком занят своими друзьями, чтобы обращать внимание на младшего брата. Локи всегда был одинок и сейчас просто боится подпустить к себе кого-то настолько близко, чтобы раскрыться перед ним и доверять полностью.

Если бы он поверил Тору! Но это вряд ли. Локи, такой болезненно параноидальный, вряд ли сможет довериться хоть кому-нибудь в своей жизни. 

Тор улегся на кровать в своей комнате, в который раз задумчиво изучая узоры на потолке. Взгляд задумчиво скользил вдоль линий на расписном потолке, и Тор незаметно для себя уснул.

Локи сначала ворвался в тронный зал, но обнаружил там лишь порванную цепь. Мысленно отметив, что в следующий раз для Тора нужно будет ее еще сильнее укрепить, он рысью двинулся в покои брата. Тор спал. Иногда морщился во сне, когда неудобный ошейник сползал, сдавливая шею, но не просыпался.

Полубог даже залюбовался братом, не решаясь разбить эту сонную картину, потом все же спешно разделся, стараясь не шуметь, и прилег около брата, а потом еще и задумался – нормально ли это? Но Тор был таким теплым… Каким Локи не будет никогда. Ему привычнее холод, хотя сын Лафея и тянулся отчаянно к теплу. Тор шумно вздохнул во сне и, - Локи не успел даже гневно пискнуть - повернулся, заграбастал брата в свои медвежьи объятья и прижал к себе ближе, сопя ему в шею.

Локи вздохнул и завозился, но старший брат не дал ему свободы, сжав еще крепче – «Мое!».

\- Тор! – Локи начал извиваться всем телом, стараясь разбудить брата, но добился лишь того, что его пододвинули невозможно близко к такому сильному телу. Локи замер, наблюдая за длинными загнутыми ресницами – те трепетали – Тор просыпался. Потом он открыл глаза и улыбнулся. У Локи аж дух перехватило. Тор увидел его и ничего не сделал? Сам Локи никогда бы не позволил кому-либо подобраться так близко, особенно – врагу. Но Тор ничего не предпринимал, предпочитая просто разглядывать своего такого хрупкого брата.

\- У тебя глаза в крапинку. Желтую крапинку, – уточнил Тор, а потом… Потом его теплые, обветренные губы накрыли губы Локи в нежном поцелуе. 

Трикстер застыл, не зная, как реагировать на такое посягательство. Отодвинуться? Но Тор, чувствуя подобное намерение, сжал брата еще сильнее, продолжая дразнить сжатые губы кончиком языка.

\- Тор!... – слова пропали, когда язык Тора скользнул в открытый для возражений рот Локи. Тот попытался не допустить подобного безобразия, выталкивая язык брата своим, и в результате оказался втянут в поцелуй. Осознав это, Локи мстительно сжал зубы и с удовольствием услышал тихий вскрик. Тор отпрянул от него, слизывая сочащуюся из ранки на губе кровь.

\- Ну что ж ты за зараза такая? – с обидой спросил Громовержец.

\- Ну а чего ты меня целуешь? – Локи спешно заматывал голый торс покрывалом. Не иначе, братец сошел с ума. Девку ему надо привести, может, перебесится.

\- Потому что люблю тебя, дурака, – буркнул Тор и залился краской по уши. Он всегда краснел невероятно быстро.

\- Ч-что? – Тор таки точно сошел с ума, если Локи не ослышался. Могучий Тор влюблен в собственного брата? Да еще и злодея? Мир перевернулся с ног на голову.

\- Люблю, – послушно повторил старший, невольно улыбаясь. Растерянного Локи не так часто увидишь, а если он еще и не знает, что сказать в ответ – так это вообще вселенская новость!

Локи поднялся с кровати, поспешно облачаясь в свои доспехи. Тор, конечно, лишен божественной силы, но кто знает безумцев? Говорят, они обладают страшной силой. Может, хватит уже издеваться над братом? Видать, слишком сильно повредился в уме и так не блещущий им Тор.

\- Безобразие, – приближаться к Тору Локи не рискнул, снять ошейник – тоже, хотя и хотелось. Но вдруг буйного братишку придется связывать? И ему срочно нужна консультация!

Локи пулей вылетел из покоев брата, даже не замечая обиды в глазах Одинсона. Тор облизал губы, потрогал пальцем ранку, стараясь не тревожить ее – кровь только-только перестала идти. Кусался Локи отменно, и на вкус был просто прекрасен, но его испуганные глаза… Неужели братишка никогда ни с кем не целовался? Да нет, бред полнейший. Просто испугался Тора, испугался того, что брат может с ним сделать. Испугался, что Тор вообще поцеловал его. Такой боязливый Локи был очень милым. Но куда он мог убежать так поспешно?

Локи тем временем мчался к единственному человеку, который мог просветить его в подобных вопросах. Как бы не было противно ему это сознавать, Тони Старк был весьма крут, когда дело касалось девушек и любви. Может, он согласится просветить Локи? Главное, чтобы он сразу не напал на трикстера, а там все будет хорошо.

Глубокой ночью, когда гений, увлекшись, создавал свое новое изобретение, его отвлек шум в соседней комнате. Как выяснилось, Локи уронил одну из механических игрушек и теперь непривычно трепетно взирал на Старка, грозно сжимающего в руках монтировку. 

\- Я пришел с миром, – поспешил заверить его Локи. Тони недоверчиво хмыкнул, кося глазом на стол с браслетом к Марку-Восьмому, но монтировку не опустил.

\- Тебя же вроде Тор забрал в Асгард? Или ты сбежал?

\- Тор сошел с ума и отпустил меня, – о да! Ради этого наиглупейшего выражения ума на лице Старка стоило сообщить ему эту новость.

\- И ты не можешь справиться с обезумевшим Тором? – Тони опустил свое оружие, прикидывая варианты. Локи выглядел невинно, но он всегда так выглядит. Тор отпустил его? Если это правда, то когда? Со времен заварушки с тессарактом прошел почти месяц, и это значит, что Локи уже месяц на свободе? Да бред полнейший! И он не попытался захватить/уничтожить (нужное подчеркнуть) мир?

Локи обернулся, взглядом отыскивая хоть какую-то незахламленную деталями горизонтальную плоскость, чтобы можно было сесть, и Старк предложил перебраться в гостиную. Там он налил гостю вина, а себе виски и приготовился слушать эту без сомнения леденящую кровь историю.

\- Тор сказал, что любит меня. И поцеловал. Это лечится как-то? – от первых же слов трикстера Тони ощутил, как виски застрял в горле и начал очень неприятно обжигать гортань. Сделав титаническое усилие, Старк не потерял лицо, проглотив огненную жидкость, и уставился на Локи. Тот сидел с самым потерянным видом и олицетворял скорбь всего мира.

\- Тор правда так сделал? 

\- А иначе зачем бы я пришел к тебе? – Локи допил вино из бокала, и Старк налил ему еще. Действительно, зачем?

\- И что ты хочешь от меня?

Бог-обманщик поднял свои грустные глаза.

\- Может, врача порекомендуешь?

Тони хлопнул еще виски и задумался. Насколько он знал Тора… Знал он его не настолько хорошо, как мог бы, но раз уж Локи пришел к нему, то посрамить свою репутацию было никак нельзя.

\- А ты уверен, что он сошел с ума? Может быть, Тор говорил правду? – осторожно предположил он. Локи побледнел и налил и себе виски. Вдруг захотелось ощутить на губах жидкий огонь, выжечь поцелуй Тора с них!

\- Я его брат. Названый, но все же. И я мужчина, если ты вдруг не заметил!

Ну да, точно. Где-то под этими всеми доспехами и слоями одежды скрывался мужчина. У Локи даже было тело. Открытие сего вдруг немало поразило Старка. Раньше он никогда в таком ключе о богах не думал.

\- Ну, я могу порекомендовать литературу по технике процесса, если ты об этом, – предложил Тони, улыбаясь. Улыбка не сползла с его лица даже тогда, когда Локи прожег его гневным взглядом.

\- Мы оба мужчины! Как ты вообще можешь говорить о таком!

\- Ты хоть не девственник, я надеюсь? – Старк возвел очи небу. Локи иногда бывал удивительно необразован. Или это просто в Асгарде более строгие нравы?

\- Глупые вопросы задаешь, смертный, – Локи снова надел свою маску надменности и Тони понадеялся, что это не от смущения. Но прояснить кое-что было просто необходимо.

\- Послушай, Локи, это, конечно, не очень распространено, но у нас, на Земле, есть довольно много людей, которых тянет к своему полу.

\- Тор был с женщинами.

Вот так. Был с женщинами и все. Ну ладно. Гений вздохнул.

\- А есть еще люди, которые могут любить как свой пол, так и противоположный. Ты никогда не задумывался о сексе с мужчиной?

Подозрительный взгляд. Локи его точно сейчас чем-нибудь шарахнет.

\- Ну, когда ты целовался с Тором, тебе понравилось?

\- Я не знаю, – признался Локи. Щеки его очаровательно порозовели, и Старк с удивлением понял, что и Локи может быть страшно милым. Когда не пакостит. – А можно… - полубог сглотнул, смутно понимая, что просьба его может показаться странной, - Можно попробовать? С тобой?

Тони невольно улыбнулся. Были в его жизни и такие шалости, пока он окончательно не переключился на женский пол.

\- Конечно. 

Локи сам потянулся к нему, непривычно-робко обхватывая его лицо своими прохладными ладонями. Старк прикрыл глаза, чувствуя осторожное прикосновение губ – трикстер как будто боялся спугнуть, и мужчина решил взять инициативу в свои руки. Приобняв Локи за плечи, он привлек его ближе к себе. Такая роль была более привычна Старку, и он уже с удовольствием отдался поцелую, действуя напористо, но ласково. Мало ли, полубог все-таки.


	5. Chapter 5

Локи смутно осознавал, что что-то не так, но все равно было приятно. Но плечи под его ладонями были не такими широкими, а дыхание отдавало виски – приятный вкус, но все равно не то. Он тихо застонал, когда теплая ладонь поползла под его рубашку, поглаживая кожу, и резко отстранился. Тони выглядел немного ошарашенным, что его вот так прервали.

\- Мне понравилось, – сообщил Локи.

\- Тогда почему отстранился? – Старк сделал еще поползновение в сторону полубога, но трикстер был начеку.

\- А почему нет? – он привел свою одежду в порядок. Старк налил себе еще виски в стакан и салютнул им Локи.

\- За новоявленных бисексуалов! Пойдешь к Тору и зацелуешь его до смерти?

\- Я не буду целовать Тора. Этот путь ведет совсем не туда, куда мне нужно. 

Гений округлил глаза. Эти боги иногда бывают совсем странными.

\- Тогда, может, останешься у меня, сладенький? – Старк похабно причмокнул, улыбаясь. Но если он надеялся этим вывести Локи из себя, то напрасно. Трисктер покачал головой и принял обычный надменный вид.

\- Ты слишком гонишься за наслаждениями, Энтони Старк. 

Мужчина пожал плечами, чуть разлив виски из стакана на себя. Остро запахло алкоголем.

\- Что еще есть в этой жизни, более интересное, чем плотское удовольствие? Изобретения, не спорю, приносят немалое удовольствие для ума, но для тела…

\- У тебя масса девиц для этого есть, – Локи, уже подобающе выглядевший, собрался уходить.

\- Но бога еще у меня не было. Тем более такого… - Старк ухмыльнулся. Непробиваемое самомнение этого человека поражало.

\- Какого? – против воли заинтересовался Локи.

Тони прищурился, окидывая фигуру бога заинтересованным взглядом. Не такой, как Тор. Более изящный. Умный. 

\- Смазливый ты, как девушка, – Старк мгновенно скатился с дивана – и вовремя – заклинание испепелило бы его. Тони выглянул из жалкой кучки пепла, довольно улыбаясь. Пеппер, небось, будет задавать вопросы. Все равно.

\- Ты нарываешься, – Локи выглядел злым. Очень злым и это безумно возбуждало. А возможность получить это чудо раньше Тора кружила голову.

\- Если ты позволишь мне кое-что сделать, то сам удивишься, каким красивым можешь быть, – закинул Тони пробный крючок, но бог не купился на это.

\- Ну и ладно, – Старк наблюдал за тем, как Локи растворился в воздухе, а в голове его уже вырисовывалось очередное изобретение. И раскрасить его хотелось звездочками. Как щит Кэпа. Удивившись очередной мысли, Старк даже чуть не забыл, о чем думал до этого.

Локи стоял перед дверью в комнату брата и то и дело нерешительно трогал дверную ручку. Дотронется и отдернет руку, словно передумал. Он так быстро убежал от Тора, что сейчас сам себя ненавидел за этот момент слабости. И опять старший обыграл младшего!

И как это Тор, не обладая великим умом, ухитряется раз за разом сажать Локи в лужу? Это было странно, но разобраться с братом стоило. Вправить мозги, при необходимости – вернуть в Асгард. Внезапно игра перестала быть забавной.

Наверное, Тор сошел с ума. Ну не может же братец говорить правду? Локи внезапно засомневался. Может, Тору просто скучно? Или он двинулся мозгами после того, как Всеотец прогнал его?

Нет, нужно все прояснить. Лафейсон решительно распахнул дверь и… Нос к носу столкнулся с Тором, собирающимся выйти из комнаты. По мыслям мгновенно галопом прогналась паника и Локи неожиданно даже для себя сказал:

\- Ты возвращаешься в Асгард.

Тор покачал головой.

\- Мне туда путь заказан. Сам же постарался. Теперь я останусь с тобой, – он зубасто улыбнулся, радуясь непонятно чему.

Он точно сошел с ума. Его лишили трона и запретили возвращаться в родной мир – но Тор улыбается. 

Локи ощутил, как по спине прошли морозные мурашки. Это внезапно успокоило его и придало ясность мыслям.

\- Тогда ты свободен. Будешь бродить по Мидгарду со своей подружкой.

\- Джейн? – Оживился старший, - Ты отпустишь ее?

\- У меня ее и не было, – злорадно сообщил Локи, любуясь вытянувшимся лицом братца. – Ты на иллюзию смотрел.   
Иллюзия? Тор едва не выругался. Братец, как всегда, в своем репертуаре.

\- А сейчас передо мной тоже иллюзия стоит? – с внезапной обидой он двинулся вперед, намереваясь сграбастать Локи, и даже не удивился, когда растерянная физиономия брата развеялась по воздуху зеленоватой колдовской дымкой. – Покажись, Локи! Обманщик!

Трикстер тем временем пытался успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, наблюдая за Тором. Скрытый невидимостью, он руководил двойником, не ожидая лишь, что брат так быстро распознает подмену. Тор вообще не должен был додуматься! 

И вообще, с каких это пор он боится лично появиться перед братом? Тор лишен сил и неопасен, но Локи не хотел бы появиться перед ним. Пусть орет, сколько захочет – трикстер не покажется.

Тор, видимо, сообразив, что крики на Локи не подействуют, начал действовать иначе. Великий обманщик чуть не фыркнул от смеха, когда Тор, растопырив руки, медленно пошел по коридору, словно намереваясь поймать кого-то невидимого. В другую сторону пошел, разумеется. Все это происходило в гробовой тишине – Тор больше не орал. Поэтому Локи аж вздрогнул, когда услышал его тихий вкрадчивый голос.

\- Малыш Локи, конечно же, не боится большого, лишенного сил Тора?

Малыш Локи? Да что он себе позволяет?

Локи скинул полог невидимости раньше, чем сообразил, что теперь он попался на провокацию. Тор, радостно фыркнув, одним прыжком достал его и теперь трикстер замер в объятиях брата.

\- Настоящий… - Тор сжал Локи покрепче – до хруста в ребрах, а когда тот возмущенно затрепыхался – ослабил хватку, глядя в возмущенные зеленые глаза брата, и потянулся к нему, словно желая вновь ощутить на вкус эти упрямые губы…

Мимо них по коридору пробежала толпа наемников, бряцая оружием. Завыла сирена.

Немая сцена продлилась несколько секунд – Тора, стоящего с закрытыми глазами и вытянутыми губами, словно закоротило. Локи взирал на это со смесью недоумения и восхищения своим безумным братом.

\- Может, отпустишь меня? На нас, кажется, напали.

Тор пришел в себя и разомкнул медвежьи объятия. Локи невозмутимо потянулся, чувствуя, как расправляются все косточки, становясь на место после удушающего проявления братской любви. Ну или не братской – с этим он разберется потом, а сейчас нужно наказать наглецов, посмевших напасть на него.

\- Поможешь? – короткий взгляд на Тора. Брат всегда любил подраться и ради такого случая Локи был даже готов вернуть ему силу. Силу, но не Мьелльнир.

Тор кивнул. Короткое заклинание – и сирена мигом заткнулась, перестав оглушать повелителя магии. В наставшей мертвой тишине несколько слов на древнем языке прозвучали странно, вызывая мурашки по коже. Тор с восторгом ощутил, как в его тело снова вливается сила и даже захохотал, довольный. Где-то там, на улице, поддерживаемая его восторгом, началась гроза.

\- Дай мне оружие! 

\- Обойдешься, – Локи уже магией сканировал окружающее пространство. Противник был силен, даже слишком, не зря он отдал Тору его силу.  
Или он просто подспудно желал этого? С Тором играть легко, когда ты сильнее, но будет ли это настоящей победой? Может ли он переиграть брата, который ничуть не слабее его? 

Нет, физически, Тор, конечно же, был сильнее. Но тогда ведь главное – не попадаться ему в руки, вот как сегодня. А дальше все будет так, как скажет Локи.

 

\- Оставь меня, я сказал! – Локи дернулся, сбрасывая с плеч покрывало, заботливо уложенное туда Тором. Он опять проиграл. Снова неудача. У повелителя магии депрессия была видна даже физически, окрашивая пространство вокруг него в странный фиолетовый оттенок.

Тор потоптался возле кровати и вздохнул. Вот уже третий день Локи находится в подобном состоянии – после того, как они проиграли неизвестному противнику и были вынуждены спешно уносить ноги.

Локи так и не признался брату, кому же еще он так крупно насолил – но Тор знал, что это были не мидгардцы. Слишком уж странно, что два бога и небольшая армия Локи не смогли с ними справиться. Да и молот его остался там, чего уж там. Брат так и не вернул ему власть над Мьелльниром, но Тор просто физически не мог разозлиться на Локи, такого несчастного, проигравшего Локи.

\- Ты всегда так себя ведешь после поражения?

Усталые зеленые глаза уставились на Тора, словно трикстер прикидывал – убить тупого братца или еще помучить?

\- Знаю-знаю, - поднял руки в защитном жесте Тор, - Я тупой идиот и ни черта не смыслю в стратегическом отступлении.

\- В правильном направлении мыслишь, братец, – прошипел Локи, поднимаясь с широкой кровати. В этой гостинице они жили уже третий день и не сказать, чтобы Локи радовала перспектива такого жилья, но деваться все равно было некуда.

Несколько узких струек зеленого пламени сорвались с пальцев повелителя магии и шустро поползли к Тору. Тот, наученный горьким опытом, старался избежать их прикосновений – змейки очень больно жглись, но от Локи так просто не убежать.


	6. Chapter 6

Несколько узких струек зеленого пламени сорвались с пальцев повелителя магии и шустро поползли к Тору. Тот, наученный горьким опытом, старался избежать их прикосновений – змейки очень больно жглись, но от Локи так просто не убежать.

Тогда Тор, быстрым рывком преодолев расстояние между ними, сгреб брата в охапку. Змейки заметались в замешательстве – они были нацелены на одно тело, а теперь это тело слилось в их понимании с хозяином. Локи, поняв ситуацию, был вынужден отозвать их.

\- И что теперь? – Тор влюбленно улыбался, наблюдая за раздумьем брата.

\- А теперь ты меня отпустишь и уйдешь, – ледяной тон и невозмутимое лицо. – Ты меня раздражаешь.

Когда лицо брата исказилось от злости, Локи еще не знал, чем это обернется.

\- Раздражаю? 

\- Именно, – уверенно кивнул трикстер. Брата он не боялся – что тот сможет сделать повелителю магии?

А вот Тор, похоже, прекрасно понимал – что. Зажав в одной руке узкие ладони брата, Тор положил вторую руку ему на затылок, притягивая к себе для поцелуя. Локи уклонялся и кривился, злорадно ухмыляясь и не осознавая, что уже не дразнит брата, а откровенно злит.

\- Хватит! – Рявкнул Повелитель грома, бросая трикстера на кровать. Локи откровенно засмеялся, наблюдая за багровым от унижения братом.

\- Не нравится, когда отвергают? – Он искренне забавлялся, зная, что может в любую минуту освободиться и уйти. Тор сопел и бросал злые взгляды на кровать, не желая сделать ничего плохого, но ведь Локи буквально напрашивался на это!

\- Раньше ты не отвергал! – Он присел на кровать, не зная, как справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами. Локи хотелось одновременно и ударить, и приласкать, но бить его… А на ласки тот сам не давался.

\- Я передумал, – тихий смешок заставляет Тора обернуться, и он буквально столбенеет от неожиданного зрелища.

Локи, вольготно развалившийся на кровати, небрежно ласкает себя, распахнув свободный халат. Длинные стройные ноги призывно раздвинуты, узкая ладонь поглаживает полувставший член, все же немного скрытый вишневой тканью халата. Локи хитро улыбается, и тут же захлебывается стоном, делая особенно резкое движение.

Тор подался к нему, но его быстро отрезвил холодный голос брата:

\- Не смей меня трогать!

И громовержец останавливается, в досаде сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Ну каков же поганец!

Локи зря времени не теряет – одна ладонь покидает член и начинает свое путешествие наверх: оглаживает плоский живот, мелко подрагивающий в предвкушении удовольствия, пощипывает соски и, наконец, Локи захватывает свои пальцы губами. Прикрыв глаза, он начинает томно посасывать свои пальцы, прекрасно понимая, как этот вид действует на Тора. Но его брат ведь послушный мальчик и не посмеет тронуть Локи, правда?

О, как же он ошибался!

Трикстер аж остолбенел, когда его ладони были грубо задраны вверх и перехвачены шелковым поясом.

\- Что… - До него доходит, что разумнее было бы сказать заклинание вместо бесполезных вопросов, когда в рот запихивается импровизированный кляп из наскоро оторванного куска того же пояса.

\- Я не знаю, можешь ли ты колдовать со связанными руками и мысленно, но если можешь, то останови меня! – Тор быстро, пока не передумал, раздевается. Глаза его сужены – словно зверь осматривает новую добычу и Локи невольно поражается, насколько опасным сейчас выглядит его брат.

Он пытается языком вытолкнуть кляп, но Тор поверх затягивает широкую полосу, оторванную от халата – теперь Локи точно будет молчать. Он действует быстро и уверенно, зная, что если трикстер захочет освободиться – он это сделает.

Но беда в том, что Локи не может. Истратив несколько дней назад почти всю свою магию, он еще не восстановился и для малейшего заклинания ему нужны хотя бы руки. Он пытается пошевелить пальцами и всю руку до локтя мгновенно сводит судорогой – Тор постарался на славу, затягивая узлы.

И тут он осознает. Когда Тор проводит ладонью по обнаженному телу брата, Локи изгибается, стараясь уйти от прикосновений, и негодующе мычит сквозь тряпку. Игра для трикстера внезапно потеряла свою привлекательность – но Тор не останавливается.  
Он наконец дорвался до желанного тела, а Локи ничего не предпринимает – лишь извивается, словно желая поиграть. Это придает остроты ощущениям и Тор довольно ухмыляется.

\- А ты у меня затейник, братец. Даже испуганным притворяешься. Я и не знал, что ты любишь такие игры.

Локи не любит такие игры, о чем и старается сообщить брату, но Тор не видит или не хочет видеть его протест. Он наклоняется и целует поджавшийся от страха плоский живот брата, удерживая его бедра, не давая извиваться.

Локи напуган – или старательно притворяется таким, а Тор слишком торопится, чтобы распознать истину – да и кто сможет узнать, правдив ли Локи в этот момент? Сейчас его более всего занимает бледное тело под его руками и губами. Брат противится, но как-то слабо, словно вполсилы, дразнясь. И Тор уже не медлит.

Растяжка не занимает много времени – уж слишком Тор желает обладать братом, так долго бывшим недосягаемым. Похоть застилает глаза и не дает увидеть такие простые вещи – что Локи не возбужден, что слезы катятся по его щекам.

Слезы Тор считает притворством, а эрекцию брата – точнее, ее отсутствие, просто не замечает, когда нагло переворачивает Локи на живот и пытается поставить на четвереньки.

Повелитель магии непривычно тихий и Тор слышит лишь его затрудненное дыхание. Локи даже не сопротивляется.

А зачем? Трикстер еще успел на остатках силы скользнуть брату в мысли и просто ужаснулся. Так как Тор желал его… Локи никогда никого так не хотел, и сейчас просто было понятно, что брат так просто не остановится, слишком долго он хотел.

И зачем он вернул Тору силу? Отстраненные мысли помогают сдержать себя и отрегулировать дыхание – от слез нос забило и стало трудно дышать. Локи не сопротивлялся – зачем? Он лишь распалит Тора.

Но зато потом… Потом он убьет брата. Медленно и с удовольствием.

Тор замер, услышав болезненное мычание Локи. Он слишком резко вошел? Повелитель грома сделал по инерции еще несколько толчков в содрогающееся тело и лишь потом понял.

\- Локи? 

Локи уже не сдерживался. Будь у него возможность – он бы орал и отбивался, но он же не знал, что будет так больно!

Тонкое тело содрогалось в рыдании – трикстер уже не пытался скрыть свои слезы и боль. Неужели его брат способен причинить ему такую боль? Локи уже не верил в Тора.

Но тот неожиданно остановился и перевернул брата.

От одного взгляда злых зеленых глаз в обрамлении слипшихся от слез ресниц у Тора что-то перевернулось внутри. 

Как? Как он мог так поступить с Локи? С любимым братом? Которого клялся всегда защищать?

Локи отстраненно заметил, что Тор побледнел. Но вот чего он не ожидал – что брат достанет кляп и развяжет руки и, чуть не плача от сожаления, будет массировать запястья, пытаясь убрать уже появляющиеся синяки. Повелитель магии лежал спокойно, пытаясь наскрести сил и убрать эту дергающую боль, но пока получалось плохо.

\- Прости, прости меня,– шептал Тор, впадая в отчаяние при виде такого отстраненного Локи, не зная, что ему делать и страшась неизвестности еще больше.

Локи молчал, наблюдая за братом. Какой-то частью сознания он понимал, что и сам виноват в подобном поведении Тора – не нужно было его провоцировать. Маленькая часть Локи даже совершенно иррационально радовалась этому событию – удалось, он увидел темного Тора! Значит, его план удался!

Но самого Локи это как-то не радовало. Отвлек его от раздумий весьма пренеприятнейший факт – Тор прижал его хладное тело к себе и принялся поливать его крокодильими слезами, во весь голос стеная и прося прощения.

\- Ты хочешь прощения? – Тихий голос, практически шепот заставил Тора мигом заткнуться и закивать, глядя умильными кроличьими глазами.

\- Но за что? За то, что попытался обмануть меня, пожелав служить мне? За то, что изнасиловал брата? За что? Я не смогу простить тебя.

Локи говорил тихо и практически не осознавая – мозг его в разговоре не участвовал, анализируя поведение Тора за последнее время. Неужели глупый брат решил, что сможет перевоспитать Локи? Внезапно взметнувшаяся волна гнева запустила процесс регенерации и Тор с ойком отпрыгнул от брата, чья кожа внезапно посинела и сделалась холодной, как у ётуна.

А Локи ведь наполовину ётун, напомнил себе Тор, завороженно глядя на преображение. В комнате значительно похолодало и начали отваливаться обои. Повелитель грома вдруг как-то осознал, что он голый и ему тоже холодно.

Тело перестало отзываться болью на любое движение, магия тоже возвращалась – огромными толчками, как будто ее вливали в Локи извне. Но так он не злился еще никогда!

Когда Повелитель магии поднялся с кровати и посмотрел на брата, уже синего, судорожно пытающегося замотаться в одежду и сохранить хоть остатки тепла, он лишь брезгливо усмехнулся. Температура понизилась еще значительнее. На волосах Тора появился иней, по всему его телу схватывался ледок – сейчас Локи направлял весь холод на тело брата.

А тот, словно что-то поняв, улыбнулся немеющими губами и улегся на кровать, раскинув руки. Тор не собирался больше сопротивляться, блаженно принимая наказание.

Когда тело на кровати полностью затянуло в глыбу голубоватого льда, Локи хмыкнул. Что-что, а жертвенности его брату не занимать. Но пришла пора решать, что делать дальше – оставаться дальше в этом паршивом отеле он не собирался.

Внезапно навалилось уныние, и Локи еще подумал, что Тор все-таки успел повлиять на него, причем явно в худшую сторону.  
А ведь он только начал доверять брату! Неужели он навсегда обречен обманывать, лгать и изворачиваться? Неужели не будет никого, перед кем можно будет открыться и расслабиться, довериться и просто ни о чем не думать?

Прощай, Тор. Прощай, мой брат, мой вечный соперник, моя несостоявшаяся любовь. А теперь…

Локи собирался завести кота. Непременно белого и пушистого – несколько дней назад они с Тором смотрели дурацкий фильм и там у главного злодея был такой кот. Кто их знает, этих мидгардцев, может, это талисман какой, для таких, как он?

Ни взгляда больше в сторону кровати – Тор забыт. Теперь у Локи есть новая цель и новое правило – не доверять даже простодушным идиотам, как его братец.


	7. Chapter 7

Тор приходил в себя мучительно медленно, то возвращаясь в сознание, то вновь проваливаясь в черную мглу. Гаденыш Локи хорошо постарался, замораживая его, но ведь и за дело!

Тор горестно застонал, пытаясь пошевелиться. Было просто чудовищно холодно и, будь он обычным человеком, то, скорее всего, умер бы.

Вся кровать под ним пропиталась водой, натекшей, пока он размораживался, и была гадостно холодной и мокрой. Тор заставил себя перекатиться и упал на пол. Здесь тоже было мокро, но, по крайней мере, ничего не липло к телу – это ужасное ощущение мокрой ткани на коже, оооо…

От падения по всему телу прошла дрожь, ушибленный локоть ныл и пульсировал от боли, но Тор не злился на брата. Он морально грыз себя за то, что у него не хватило терпения подождать, пока брат сам не придет к нему. Или хотя бы просто поверить его слезам – но ему слишком хотелось Локи, чтобы он мог сдержаться в тот момент.

Полежав еще немного, Тор собрался с силами и поднялся на ноги. Тело ныло, протестуя и в общем впечатление было такое, будто он пролежал во льду не менее недели без движения. Казалось, будто он отсидел себя целиком.

Но куда же делся Локи? И почему его никто не нашел – ведь должен же быть в этой гостинице персонал? Хотя, зная брата, Тор мог с уверенностью предположить, что тот зачаровал персонал просто забыть о комнате, где лежит глыба льда.

Но куда же он мог деться? Тор попытался прокашляться – по горлу словно наждачкой прошло. Неужели он заболел? Этого еще не хватало!  
Для поисков Локи следовало запастись информацией – и он знал, где ее можно найти.

Башня Старка ярко сияла, выделяясь светящимся силуэтом на фоне ночного неба. Дверь пропустила Тора беспрепятственно – еще давно для всех мстителей было сделано такое. Для Тора и покои имелись, на всякий случай, но сейчас они не интересовали полубога. Сейчас он намеревался попросить Старка сварганить какой-нибудь прибор для поиска Локи. Но вот чего он не ожидал увидеть дома у Тони – так это Локи, нагло зажимающего хозяина башни возле барной стойки. И парочка уже недвусмысленно начала двигаться в сторону дивана.

 

Старк даже не удивился, когда Локи снова появился в его гостиной. Бог обмана вел себя как-то странно. Слишком необычно, даже для него. 

Сказал, что хочет завести кота – это вообще не укладывалось в понимание Старка, кто такой Локи.

Но, в общем, он вел себя хорошо – не вредил, не пытался выведать тайны или что-то в этом роде, словно просто тихо и мирно решил обосноваться в башне. Тони был не против – теперь у него появилась возможность изучить этого вредного бога так сказать в домашних условиях.

Тем вечером они спокойно разговаривали, потом Старк подошел к бару налить им чего-нибудь выпить и мрачно залюбовался Локи. Тот, как назло, начал одеваться без всех своих пафосных штучек – легкий бежевый свитер и черные брюки, как нельзя лучше обрисовывающие божественную задницу. И все же Старка не покидало ощущение, что что-то с Локи не так. И оно вполне подтвердилось, когда Джарвис сообщил, что к ним приближается Тор.

Тони аж вздрогнул, когда его спину огладила прохладная узкая ладонь. Локи улыбался вполне недвусмысленно, когда облапил Старка, прижимая того к барной стойке.

Дураком Тони не был, нет. Надо было срочно выдираться из объятий Локи, но… Прохладные сладкие губы словно несли на себе какую-то магию и он просто обессиленно сдался, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться. Локи в поцелуе довольно мурлыкнул и подтолкнул Тони к диванчику. Да. 

Горизонтальная поверхность – это просто прекрасно, решил он, отстраненно слушая слегка панический голос Джарвиса о том, что Тор уже близко. Да кого могут волновать подобные мелочи, когда можно вот так задрать тонкий свитерок и пройтись по восхитительно светлой коже поцелуями? Локи на удивление не сопротивлялся, позволяя Старку делать все, что тому захочется.

Мысль о том, что Тор просто размажет его по стене, как-то даже не приходила в бедовую голову Старка – он был словно околдован прекрасной кожей Локи, его поцелуями и прикосновениями. Наверняка, это были чары, потому что, столкнувшись с гневным взглядом голубых глаз, Старк оцепенел. Все возбуждение слетело в один миг, и мужчина попытался вспомнить, куда он положил браслет от костюма, потому что на руке его сейчас не было. Все его существо захлестнула паника, так несвойственная Тони Старку.

А подлец Локи улыбался, глядя в глаза брату. А потом наклонился и вновь поцеловал Старка, околдовывая его.

Тор молча, с горечью, наблюдал за тем, как мужчины в комнате спешно сдирают друг с друга одежду. Они оба видели его. Видели и не остановились.

Неужели Локи никогда не простит его? Неужели всегда будет мстить? Что ж… Он заслужил это. Тор развернулся и ушел, чтобы не мешать. Сейчас он пойдет в ближайший бар и напьется. А потом вернется в Асгард и скажет отцу, что его план провалился.

Локи оторвался от поцелуя с трудом и недоуменно осмотрелся. Вообще-то он подспудно ожидал удара от братца, ну или, как минимум, что его просто стащат со Старка, но нет, Тор просто ушел. Локи поднялся, ощущая смутную досаду. Он переборщил? Да. Трикстер нахмурился и заставил приставучего Старка заснуть.

Черт, он хотел отомстить Тору, сделать тому больно. Но его малахольный братец просто ушел! Немыслимо! 

Локи нацепил на себя свитер и посмотрел на мирно спящего Старка. На миг ему стало даже совестно – он знал, что нравится ему и вот так воспользовался. Но Тони все же получит свою толику Локи – бог даровал ему жаркий порнографический сон со своим участием. Нет, все же Тор плохо влияет на него. Локи покачал головой и направился на поиски.

Чутье его не подвело – брат пытался надраться в ближайшем дрянном баре. Официантки восхищенно вились вокруг светловолосого здоровяка, а парни в углу явно собирались набить Тору морду за это. 

Локи сел рядом с ним и бросил на стойку ворох купюр:

\- Виски и поживее.

Тор изумленно заморгал, заметив рядом брата:

\- Локи?

\- Нет, Один Всеотец! – Настроение у трикстера было паршивым. Где и когда он успел ошибиться насчет Тора? Почему не может просчитать его, как раньше?

Тор глотнул странной разноцветной жидкости из своего стакана и, пока Локи не успел сделать ничего такого, выпалил:

\- Ты простишь меня?

Нет, кое-что он еще в состоянии предугадать. Локи поднял бровь и надменно усмехнулся:

\- Тебе придется хорошо постараться, вымаливая прощение, братец.

Тор несколько секунд смотрел на него, не веря своему счастью.

\- А как же Старк? – брякнул он.

\- А Старку я не по зубам, – улыбнулся Локи. На его плечо опустилась тяжелая рука и незнакомый голос произнес:

\- Воркуете, голубки? 

Да, те парни за угловым столиком явно обнаглели. Локи ярко улыбнулся Тору и показал глазами – «Действуй, брат!». Тор улыбнулся в ответ и, встав с шаткого стула, замахнулся.

Потом, когда они уже шли в ближайший отель, Локи никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Правда, было и оправдание – Тор с синяком вокруг глаза был похож на енота, но улыбался трикстер не поэтому. Тор об истинной причине не догадывался и честно дулся на брата.

В номере Локи отыгрывался на Торе сполна. Он был очаровательно капризен и просто ужасно придирчив, сначала заставив Тора очень долго делать себе массаж, а потом вознамерившись под него заснуть.

Громовержца такое положение дел, понятно, не устраивало, но он не протестовал, просто улегся рядом с Локи и подгреб его к себе, крепко обняв. Некоторое время Тор наслаждался их близостью, таким непривычно-молчаливым Локи, теплотой его тела… Ему хотелось, а как же! Кому бы не хотелось – но Тор твердо решил не делать ничего, что бы не понравилось брату. Поэтому он даже удивился, когда Локи усталым голосом вопросил:

\- Тупица, ты долго еще будешь бездействовать?


	8. Chapter 8

Неужели? Неужели брат решил в кои-то веки смилостивиться над ним и простить так быстро? Тор счастливо улыбнулся и сграбастал Локи, прижимая его к себе. Тот неожиданно не стал сопротивляться, лишь прижимаясь щекой к горячей коже и тихо улыбаясь. Широкая теплая ладонь, хозяйским жестом прошедшаяся по его спине не стала неожиданностью, но прикосновение было странно приятным. Тор не спеша гладил Локи по спине, понимая, что если он решит сделать что-то посерьезнее, то брат не станет сопротивляться, но все равно – на такой случай, как сейчас, нужен план. 

Можно, конечно, и наобум действовать, но план все же предпочтительнее. А Тор очень хотел увидеть своего младшего брата потерявшим голову от страсти. Правда, он подозревал, что добиться от Локи подобного будет ой как трудно – но когда это Повелитель грома боялся трудностей?

Поэтому сейчас он просто заставлял брата расслабиться и довериться ему – как бы Локи не твердил обратное, все равно он немного опасался Тора после того случая в гостинице.

Локи закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя странно. С одной стороны он чувствовал смутную досаду, что Тор не набросился на него тут же, но с другой как-то и опасался подобной перспективы. Но пока все было довольно приятно. Потом он ощутил, как его бережно переворачивают на живот и мгновенно напрягся, за что сразу же выругал себя. Ну и чего бояться? У него же есть сила и если Тор вновь сорвется, то остановить его будет можно без проблем.

А старший брат, будто чувствуя состояние младшего, никуда не спешил, все так же продолжая поглаживать узкую спину, чуть царапая ногтями выступающие позвонки. Локи, такой доверчиво раскрытый, лежит сейчас перед ним. Насколько помнил Тор, раньше Локи никому так не доверял – и дело было вовсе не в снятой броне – даже без нее брат может распластать его по полу, заставив задыхаться от боли, нет. Раньше Локи не позволял себе так раскрыться ни перед кем, показать свою слабость было для него хуже смерти, но пред Тором он показал истинного себя, не боясь проявить слабость. Тор не сказал бы, что брат стал предсказуемым, он вообще никогда не мог понять, что Локи сделает в следующий момент, но, по крайней мере, брат перестал быть таким вредителем.

Мужчина наклонился и слегка прикоснулся губами к этой манящей бледной коже, неспешно целуя каждый выступающий позвонок. Локи с тихим стоном изогнул спину, и Тор тихо рассмеялся:

\- Ты похож на дракончика, – он щекотливо огладил чуть выступающие ребра Локи, заставив его задохнуться от смеха и подавив все возмущения на корню.

Мягкие поглаживающие движения расслабляли… Локи чуть приподнял спину, показывая, как ему нравится все то, что делал с ним брат и немедленно ощутил легкий поцелуй просто над копчиком. Тор был странно нежен по контрасту с тем, что творилось в прошлый раз, но Локи не жаловался. 

Пальцы Тора перешли с талии на ягодицы и бог Обмана вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что совершенно не был бы против, будь брат чуток понапористей, что ли. Но Тор действовал медленно, не спеша, собираясь довести брата до безумия.

Сильные пальцы ласково поглаживают упругие ягодицы, ритмично сжимают их, разводя в стороны. Локи прячет покрасневшее лицо в подушку – он не ожидал, что будет стесняться, но вот поди ж ты!

Но все равно он ждет, ждет, когда Тор начнет действовать – и все равно непроизвольно ахает, когда скользкий палец потирает заветное местечко между ягодиц.

\- Тор! – Локи пытается успокоить дыхание. Он и не ожидал, что ему может стать страшно – но брат не спешит, медленными, круговыми движениями поглаживая его там. Несколько секунд Локи привыкает к мысли, что Тор снова собирается сделать с ним это, а он и позволил. И тогда немного приподнимает бедра, заставляя палец самым кончиком скользнуть внутрь.

Все оказывается не так уж и страшно. Тор, словно задался целью его помучить, вовсе не торопится его растягивать, лишь медленно потирая его отверстие, проникая внутрь не больше, чем на одну фалангу.

Локи уже нарочито сильно извивается перед братом, чтобы показать ему, что он готов, что не нужно с ним так церемониться – и Тор внезапно прекращает играть в свои непонятные игры и принимается за дело уже всерьез.

Два скользких пальца проникают в Локи, поглаживая изнутри гладкие стенки, раздвигая их и готовя к вторжению чего-то более существенного. Когда к ним присоединяется третий, и Тор неожиданно как-то резко двигает ими, Локи вздрагивает и мигом подается ниже – такого он не ожидал.  
Резкая палящая вспышка удовольствия мигом убрала все его возражения и заставила превратиться в жаждущее наслаждения существо. Тор понимающе хмыкает и повторяет свое движение, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как брат, повернув голову, силится ему что-то сказать, но Тор снова поглаживает то местечко, и Локи просто беспомощно стонет, распластываясь перед ним – готовый и жаждущий.

Тор, наверное, мог бы еще долго так играть с братом, если бы у самого не ныло так в паху – болезненно-тянуще, словно намекая, что пора бы уже и о себе позаботиться.

Он осторожно вынимает пальцы и переворачивает брата на спину. Наверное, больше никто во всех мирах никогда не видел Локи таким – раскрасневшимся и молящим о прикосновении. Он кивает Тору, и тот медленно начинает входить.

Когда все заканчивается, Тор настолько доволен, что просто сил нет, чтобы выразить все свои эмоции. Локи очаровательно надулся и уже почти решил проклясть брата – но Тор вовремя сообразил, что не нужно подтрунивать над тем, что Локи так страстно стонал под ним. Братьями владеет странное настроение – они довольны и счастливы, но у обоих имеется неоконченное дело.

И потому Тор даже не удивляется, когда Локи поднимается и сотворяет на себе одежду – одежду принца Асгарда. Возникшее между ними взаимопонимание велико и Тор даже не протестует. Если по честному, ему теперь вовсе не хочется отводить брата домой, пусть бы жил себе здесь – теперь когда Локи даже самую чуточку изменился, теперь это можно позволить. Но он молчит, потому что брат сам хочет вернуться. Локи, улыбаясь, возвращает Тору остаток его силы – и тот сразу призывает Мьелльнир.

Не сговариваясь, оба решают еще прогуляться по ночным улицам – вполне возможно, что это их последняя прогулка вместе. И чем дальше они отходят от отеля, тем больше Тору хочется закричать и никуда не отпускать брата. Пусть бы оставался в Мидгарде, пусть идет в любой из миров но только пусть не появляется в Асгарде! 

Ведь там его ждет смерть.

Локи спокойно выслушивает брата и улыбается. А потом шагает в тень одного дома, заслышав странные звуки, и поднимает с земли маленький комочек меха.

Комочек грязно-белый, отчаянно пищит и цепляется за пальцы Локи миниатюрными, еще прозрачными коготками. А потом открывает глаза – и Тор замирает.

Глаза у кота совершенно нереальные – один голубой, а второй зеленый. Словно в нем половина от Локи и половина от Тора.

\- Ты позаботишься о нем, брат? – Локи улыбается и засовывает котенка себе под плащ, в тепло. Тору перехватывает горло и он молча кивает. 

\- Скажи… - Локи останавливается прямо посреди темной и грязной улицы, пытливо заглядывая брату в глаза. – Если вдруг меня приговорят к смерти…

Вдруг? Да это практически стопроцентно и это знают оба. Но Тор хрипло – перехватило горло – клянется Локи.

\- Я всегда буду с тобой, брат. Всегда.

И они переносятся в Асгард.

Там Локи практически сразу скручивает дворцовая стража. Тора тоже, поскольку тот пытался защитить брата и его сочли заколдованным.  
Суд Одина Всеотца – единый и справедливый. Но как же горько отцу созерцать пред собой обоих сыновей на коленях, виноватых. Локи ему не родной сын, но все равно по воспитанию родной, виновен много в чем. Попытки захватить мир, убийства, ложь. Второй, наследник трона, надежда и опора, обвиняется в пособничестве – Один хорошо знает, что Локи ничего не мог сотворить с Тором, не мог заставить его.

У него перехватывает горло, когда он замечает взгляд супруги – просящий и обвиняющий одновременно. Один выпрямляет спину и просит всех выйти. Это семейное дело и ни к чему выносить дрязги на всеобщее рассмотрение.

Асы неохотно подчиняются и они остаются только трое в тронном зале. 

Повинуясь мысленному приказанию, с братьев спадают цепи и Один окидывает их взглядом. Как же они выросли… Тор хмурый, явно намерен сражаться за брата до конца. Всеотец улыбается. Он знал о маленьком плане Тора, но, похоже, тот сам попался в ловушку. Пусть. Все раны, даже самые глубокие, проходят со временем. Локи стоит спокойно, и непохоже, чтобы он замышлял очередную каверзу. Вот только…

\- Что у тебя под плащом? – Один изумленно распахивает глаз, когда Локи нехотя достает маленького белого котенка. Но удивляет не это. Глаза животного… Он качает головой, понимая. Локи отдает котенка Тору и тот как-то сразу засыпает в широких теплых ладонях.

\- Береги его, – улыбается трикстер, и, расправив плечи, поворачивается к Всеотцу, но тот, похоже, еще смотрит на котенка.

\- Зачем он тебе? 

Локи улыбается. Не зло, не ехидно – он улыбается обычной уставшей улыбкой.

\- Я услышал, как он плакал и просто не смог пройти мимо.

Какие только чудеса не случаются во Вселенной! Один бросает короткий взгляд на старшего сына. Ему не хочется говорить следующих слов, но приговор вынесен давно и обжалованию не подлежит. По сути, он согласился на попытку Тора, лишь чтобы успокоить Фригг и самого Тора.

\- Локи, сын Лафея. За все свои многочисленные прегрешения ты приговариваешься к лишению магии и смертной казни.

Тор не успевает сделать ничего – удар скипетром об пол и от Локи отделяется бледная фиолетовая тень, которая тут же рассыпается невесомой пылью. Брат падает на колени, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть, будто его с магией вдруг покинула и жизнь, но потом, он, бледный до невозможности, поднимается на ноги.

Одину физически больно видеть происходящее, но правосудие есть основа всего. И не ему нарушать закон.

\- Приговор будет приведен в исполнение через три дня. Увести!

В зал забегают несколько асов и быстро скручивают безропотного Локи.

Тор хотел броситься к нему, хотел помочь, хотел много чего сделать – но внимательный взгляд Всеотца не дал ему и с места двинуться.

\- Ты устал, Тор. Иди отдохни. 

И оглушенный свалившимся на него горем Тор безропотно пошел в свои покои, лишь в конце дороги осознав, что все так же держит на ладонях кота. 

Ну вот почему он не остановил брата, почему они все же вернулись в Асгард? Ведь оба знали, что так оно и будет! И что теперь? Локи лишен магии и приговорен к казни – отсрочка не поможет, его все равно казнят. Но каким же спокойным он выглядел, каким умиротворенным… Локи, которого знал Тор, не стал бы себя так вести! Но и Один бы распознал подмену, так что это был настоящий трикстер.

Тор метался по своим покоям, то намереваясь пойти к отцу и вытребовать помилования, то попросить у него же свидания с братом – но все казалось тщетным. Одинссон вообще не понимал, что делать.

А потом проснулся кот и заплакал, прося еды и тепла. Совсем еще малюсенький котик. У него даже еще глаза только недавно открылись.  
Тор метнулся на кухню и принес молока. В итоге, когда он закончил ухаживать за питомцем, наступил глубокий вечер и от усталости его просто сморило.

Наутро ничего не изменилось. Один не разрешал никому видеться с Локи и не собирался его помиловать. Тор буквально сходил с ума, не понимая, что делать. Память жгли слова обещания: «Я всегда буду с тобой, брат. Всегда». Он нарушил его, он бросил Локи! 

Наступила последняя ночь трикстера на этой земле – завтра на рассвете его казнят.


	9. Chapter 9

Локи ждал – но, похоже, Тора к нему не пустили. Что ж. Жаль… Именно сейчас наступил тот момент, когда можно пожалеть о принятом решении – нет, трикстер вовсе не жалел о том, что сотворил, он жалел, что сдался и вернулся в Асгард.

Без силы было томительно-плохо, словно организм пытался восстановить отнятые ресурсы, но было просто не за что зацепиться – Всеотец знал, что делал. Сейчас в Локи не было ни капли магической силы и ему было совсем плохо. Неужели он был неправ, когда доверился Тору?  
Но все равно хуже всего было бессилие – к насмешкам он уже привык. 

Трое суток. Три дня сидеть связанным и предаваться своим мыслям. Это тоже было ужасно. 

И Тора все нет – хотя трикстер был уверен, что брат придет. Его казнят утром, на рассвете, и эта процедура будет не такой уж и приятной – все же Локи не человек.

Но когда в коридоре послышался шум и крики, трикстер довольно улыбнулся. Теперь нужно надеяться, что Тор не забыл захватить кота.

Тор долго думал – не слишком привычное занятие, но он понимал, что действовать в таком деле нужно осторожно. Нужно обдумать все, создать план.

Тор вдруг осознал – раньше он знал это, но как-то необязательно – что ради Локи он готов от многого отказаться. Ему не нужна жизнь, в которой не будет брата.

Решиться было просто, сложнее было все обдумать. Но Тор был готов.

И, прорываясь с боем к камере Локи, он был даже счастлив. И пусть у него не выйдет освободить брата – он поднял слишком много шума, но даже возможность увидеть Локи заставляла его действовать. Брат-таки приручил его, но почему от этой мысли Тор лишь улыбается?

Котенок, подвешенный в небольшом мешке на поясе, заорал, когда Тор вошел в камеру и бросился на колени перед скованным Локи, намереваясь его освободить. Он надеялся, даже ждал, что брат обрадуется, улыбнется ему или даже поцелует – но тот наорал на Тора и сказал дать ему кота.  
На секунду богу Грома показалось, что брат сошел с ума – но ведь у Локи всегда был план, не так ведь? И он достал белого, явно потолстевшего от обилия еды котенка, сажая его трикстеру на плечо.

Где-то невдалеке слышались шаги и крики стражи, нужно было спешить – но Тор лишь зачарованно наблюдал, как от котика отделилось уже знакомое фиолетовое сияние и опускается на Локи. Тот сразу же расправил плечи и даже в цепях стал выглядеть величественно.

\- Пойдешь со мной? – Локи усмехается. Брат сделал все правильно, но согласится ли бросить все – отца, друзей, трон – ради него? Тор, не колеблясь, кивает и Локи переносит их подальше от Асгарда.

Они сидят в уже знакомом гостиничном номере – том, в которой они проводили свою последнюю ночь вместе. Теперь можно, не спеша, снять цепи, отцепить от плеча Локи ошалевшего кота и обнять брата.

Тор глубоко вдохнул такой знакомый запах черных волос. Его неконтролируемо трясло – все же переживания дали о себе знать. Локи улыбался – он победил!

\- Может, теперь скажешь, зачем тебе был нужен кот? 

Трикстер нежно погладил котенка и тихо рассмеялся.

\- Видишь, я был прав. Кошки приносят таким, как я, удачу. Я просто переместил в нее большую часть своей силы, а сейчас забрал ее.

\- Ты это заранее спланировал? – Тору вдруг стало обидно за его метания. То есть брат мог просто и без проблем сам освободиться? И ему не нужно было идти против отца?

\- Немного, – Локи льнет к брату, отвлекая от плохих мыслей. Что плохого в том, чтобы немножко спланировать все наперед и предотвратить самый плохой вариант развития событий? Разве им плохо сейчас – вместе? Их даже Хеймдалль не видит – трикстер потратил много времени, чтобы научиться укрываться от него.

Тор согласно кивает головой – нет, им совсем не плохо, им даже хорошо. И пусть немного грустно, что вряд ли получится вернуться домой – он все равно счастлив, пусть и не понимает всего, что происходит с ними.

\- И что мы будем делать дальше? – Тор садится на кровать, меланхолично поглаживая котенка, который явно вознамерился украсить затяжками его плащ. Он все равно не понимает, что Локи собирается предпринимать.

Трикстер хитро улыбается и садится на колени к брату, обнимая его за шею. Большой и сильный Тор переживает? Но он все равно выбрал Локи, а значит – все идет правильно. И все их мечты сбудутся.

Тор обнял брата, притягивая его к себе для поцелуя. Тонкое тело даже не ощущалось никоим весом на его коленях, но все же целовать брата было безумно приятно. Прохладные мягкие, немного шершавые, словно искусанные губы дарили просто неземное блаженство, отвлекая от лишних мыслей и настраивая на вполне определенный лад.

\- Ты ведь останешься со мной, несмотря ни на что? – стонет Локи, насаживаясь на брата. Тот согласно рычит и притягивает его к себе, целуя и наслаждаясь стонами брата.

У них теперь есть все время мира – и этого времени будет вполне достаточно, чтобы сделать Тора таким, каким Локи хочет его видеть. Пусть брат будет всего лишь чуточку отличаться от себя нынешнего – но они уже начали сей путь и Тор доказал, что вполне способен измениться в худшую сторону. Этого и хочет добиться трикстер – потому что ему вместе с братом откроются все двери Вселенной.

У них теперь есть вечность – и у Тора просто масса времени, чтобы закончить перевоспитание Локи. Брат уже доказал, что может измениться в лучшую сторону – и Тор не пожалеет времени, чтобы помочь ему исправиться.


End file.
